All Pretend
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Jenna likes Bianca, Bianca is oblivious. What happens when Jenna Middleton and Clare Edwards come up with a plan to make Bianca jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**All Pretend**

**Disclaimer: C'mon! I think it's obvious that I don't own Degrassi. The storyline however? I own it!**

**Summary: Jenna likes Bianca, Bianca is oblivious. What happens when Jenna Middleton and Clare Edwards come up with a plan to make Bianca jealous? Clenna, eventual Bienna, some KC/Bianca(KCianca), some past Kenna and Klare mentions. Eventual Eli/Clare(EClare.) Sort of a Sequel to Forgiveness and Secret I Don't Know but can be read without it. Just know that Clare and Jenna are friends in this. It will be explained how that came to be, though! :)**

**Prologue**

Clare Edwards glanced up from the novel she was reading as Jenna Middleton bounced up to her and collapsed beside her with a groan. Her head immediatly fell to Clare's shoulder as she gave an exaggerated roll of her blue eyes. "People _suck _Clare-Bear!" She said with a slight whine added to the tone of her voice. "_People literally suck!"_

Clare raised her eyebrow and put her book down, sitting it beside her and wrapping her arms around Jenna comfortingly. She doesn't know what occured to make her friend act this way but she knew that something bad had to have happened for the usual sunny, bright eyed girl to have tears shimmering in her eyes, her hair in disarry and her lips trembling. "What happened?" She asked worriedly, curiousity getting the best of her as she rubs soothing circles along the middle of Jenna's back.

Jenna smiles grimely. "Just as I was about to tell Bianca how I felt, KC ran up and kissed her. They're together now." She said sadly with a bitter snort as she pulls herself away from Clare, lifts her head and stands up. She begins to pace around the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She's sniffling slightly and her back is facing Clare so the other girl won't see that she's crying.

The brunette's frown deepens as she stares at the blonde's back. It bothers her a bit that KC has yet to have learned his lesson. It was kind of pathetic really. And she _hated _it. She didn't want him anymore. She actually had her eye on someone else. The new boy, Eli who's fortune she'd told at the school carnival. She didn't want KC back anymore but the fact that he was turning more and more into a douchebag-into someone that she didn't even _like? _Made her want to kick or punch something-she wasn't picky. She sucks in a breath, stands up to place a hand on Jenna's shoulder and says, "I don't necessarily think that _people _suck. It's more like KC sucks." She shrugs her shoulders sheepishly and a smirk plays out on her lips when she sees Jenna's tiny, barely there grin.

The blonde grins at that and lets out a laugh. "Well atleast I have you." She says as she turns to hug Clare. "I feel _way _more free, now that someone knows my secret."

Clare grins sweetly and hugs the other girl back. "I'm glad. I just wish that I could help you more. Atleast try and help you get Bianca." She shrugs her shoulders and pulls out of the hug, locking eyes with the slightly shorter girl.

Suddenly, Jenna's eyes brighten and light up. It seems like a lightbulb as been switched on in her head as a devious smile lights up her face. "Well..." She says in a drawl that is pure country girl. "Maybe you can."

Clare frowns in confusion and eyes Jenna warily, a little scared to no what the other girl's plan is and what it might entail.

The blonde giggles and moves so she can bump shoulders with her friends. Clare's wariness is all sorts of adorable and it makes Jenna laugh. "No reason to be scared Clare-Bear! It's nothing bad, I swear it on my life!" She says as she crosses her fingers over her chest playfully. No. My plan is a sure fire way to get back at KC. And of course, maybe get Bianca and that guy you like-Eli? I think you told me was his name? We pretend to date. We kiss and act like a real honest to God, couple. We make it believable."

Clare swallows hard at that and her eyes shift down to the ground and a light blush steals over face. It was one thing to help out your friend who might be gay but it was another thing entirely to pretend to date said friend to make said friend's crush jealous and to get back at your slightly asshole of an ex. "Jenna...I..." She stutters slightly and trails off, not entirely sure of what to say to her friend. How to say no to this whole plan that she doesn't think will work out well-atleast not the way they want it to-at all. But then she glances back up at her friend and notices how the corners of her lips are downturned into a frown and how there is disappointment shimmering in the depths of her eyes and she can't bring herself to say it. She takes a deep breath and squeezes her eyes out. "Okay." She breathes out, eyes fluttering open to lock with Jenna's once more. "O-okay. I-I'll help you. I'll go on with your plan." She stutters a bit as she says the words, still having reservations about all of this, obviously.

Jenna lets out a squeal and jumps up slightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands before she wraps Clare into a tight, warm hug and buries her head into her friends bare shoulder. "Thank you _so _much Clare-Bear! You are the _best _friend that a girl can have.

Clare swallows hard again and hugs her back, wondering that if she is making the right decision.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Jenna and Clare go ahead with their plan, putting it into action the next day at school. Alli's questioning, Connor's confused, Declan's amused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Pretend**

**A/N: Obviously**

**Chapter Two**

Clare sighed as she leaned against the wall of The Dot. She was waiting for Jenna to meet her there so they could walk to school together after getting something for breakfast. It was also another way for them to discuss their plans for the day, uninterrupted. Clare was still a bit unsure as to how this was going to work or whether or not it would work out the way that Jenna so badly wanted it to. She shut her eyes as she rested her head against the brick of the building, all the possibilities of what could go run were running through her head. She was too distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone calling her name. She jumped when she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder, squeezing it gently and her eyes flutter open wide.

Jenna stood there with a sunny smile on her face and her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders and face in well constructed waves. "Clare-Bear, hey!" She said brightly as she looked her friend over, locking eyes with her as she tucked a piece of her pale hair behind one small ear.

The brunette grinned back at the blonde, happy to see her so happy and smiling, totally different from how she'd been acting yesterday. "Jenna, how are you?" She asked of her.

The petite blonde shrugged and then giggled and she interlaced her arm through Clare's. "I'm good. Better than yesterday atleast. Especially now that we've got a plan for me to get Bianca and to piss KC off at the same time."

Despite herself, Clare's lips curled into a slight smirk before she began to laugh. "You really want to make KC mad, don't you?" She asked wryly, blue eyes sparkling brightly.

Jenna's lips curl into a grin as well and she lets out a girlish giggle as she locks arms with Clare. "Yep. And don't even lie to me Clare!" She chided gently. "So do you!"

The tiny brunette didn't say anything to that. It really _was _the truth but Jenna didn't necessarily need to know that.

"Come on Clare-Bear, let's go eat breakfast." The other girl says, tilting her head to The Dot.

At lunchtime in the cafeteria at Degrassi, Clare immediatly goes to take a seat at her table with Dave, Connor, Wesley, and Alli. Sliding her tray across the table she takes a seat at the edge and picks up her hotdog, smiling at her friends. The smile falls off her face when she sees the look on Alli's face. Before she can inquire as to what's wrong, her arms are immediatly filled with a bubbly blonde and lips are pressed softly against her's. Clare blinks and looks at Jenna in shock. Despite their plan, Clare hadn't expected this. She'd expected to atleast be able to tell her friends what was going on first but it seemed that the blonde wanted Alli, Connor, Wesley, and Dave to be just as shocked as everyone else.

"Clare!" Alli pratically squealed. "_What the hell?" _Her voice was rising a pitch or two above normal, as she narrowed her eyes at Clare and Jenna.

The tiny brunette shifted her eyes torwards where Connor, Wesley, and Dave sat. Dave and Wesley were just staring at her with wide, shocked eyes while Connor just looked really confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jenna beat her to it.

"We're dating." She says breezily. The lie escapes her lips easily, almost as if she's been practicing. The blonde then flips back her hair and moves her hand to trail the fingertips up Clare's arm, suggestively.

Alli lets out a scoff and then says, "Clare's _not _a lesbian!"

The blonde rolls her eyes and lets out a scoff. "There _is _such a thing as bisexual, you know!" She says with an exaggerated sigh, as she stands up. "I'm gonna go, I'm not really very hungry anymore." She told Clare, giving her a secret smile before she turned on her heel, and left the table and the cafeteria.

Clare stares at the other girl's departing back with a scared look on her face. It was obvious that the idea of being left alone with her friends after what just happened, startled her. She turned back to look at her friends. Alli was making a point not to so much as glance at her and Wesley's usually pale cheeks had a flush of pink to them. Dave just continued to stare at her in shocked disbelief.

"How long has this been going on for?" Dave questioned her, curiously, locking eyes with her.

She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a sharp squeal against the linoleum of the lunchroom floor, interrupted her. She looked at Alli to see that the dark haired girl had a steely look in her eyes.

"I think that I am going to be sick!" Alli announced flatly, picking up her tray and shooting one, last glare at Clare before she started walking to dump her tray.

The tiny brunette watches her go sadly, wishing that she could tell her best friend what was going on. Then again, that would probably back the dark haired girl blow a fuse, even worse.

Later that day, Clare walks into the gymnasium, ready for drama class. She'd enjoyed it last year and had decided to join again. This time though, she'd tried out for a part in the play. They were doing Grease, and for some reason, Declan had seemed to think the part of Sandra Dee would fit her well.

"Clare, you're here early." A voice commented from behind her.

She let out a shriek, jumping slightly in place before she turned around to see Declan Coyne walking torwards her. Her face reddened in embarrassement at the sight of him. The last time that she'd been alone with him, was last year when she'd kissed his neck and had that hormonal little crush on him. "Um...yeah. I really didn't mean to be. It's just-Alli's not talking to me and I'd like to get my mind off of it.

His lips curve up into a delicious grin-almost a smirk and he asks, "Is this about that scene in the cafeteria?" He sounds amused by the whole prospect as he watches the younger girl turn an even deeper shade of red.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Clare tells/confides in Declan about what's going on. Jenna/Eli and Clare/Bianca confrontations, sleepover/movie night. Clare tells Alli, Dave, Connor, and Wesley about the plan. KC's jealous streak.**


End file.
